ocaso
by Sayurisnape
Summary: El club de Sohoku esta preocupado desde hace un tiempo Onoda actúa muy raro a comenzado juntarse con un conocido chico problema del instituto frecuentar lugares que no debe y por si eso fuera poco en mas de una ocasión lo han visto subir a elegantes autos con desconocidos ¿en que se a metido? (historia yaoi)


Todo el club de ciclismo de Sohoku estaba reunido en la sala del club por completo salvo por Sakamichi Onoda pues la razón de la reunión fuera de hora era precisamente por que todos estaban preocupados por dicho compañero pues el pequeño escalador estaba acudo de modo raro….bueno mas no era su rareza habitual…..es decir no hablaba de anime hasta por los codos sin importarle que la persona con la que hablaba le prestare atención de hecho se había vuelto bastante mas callado en los últimos días últimamente se la pasaba con la cara metida en un cuaderno y de cuando en cuando tarareaba una tonada pero no era la canción de su anime que a fuerza de escucharla con tanta frecuencia ya todos se sabían si no algo diferente que ninguno de ellos atinaba a reconocer además en los últimos días se iba corriendo después de los entrenamientos tan rápido como si estuviera en una importante carrera en un principio no le prestaron atención y lo atribuyeron a que el chico estaba nervioso despues de ser seleccionado para el interescolar pues los cambios comenzaron a darse justo despues de la concentración y pensaron que era algo de lo mas normal

Pero despues de una semana se dieron cuanta de que mjuy probablemente ese no era el caso Onoda comenzo a comprar articulos de ciclismo como unos nuevos guantes, zapatillas de ciclismo un nevo reloj de carrera hasta ahí todo normal despes de todo Onoda habia comenzado a sacrificar su tan preciado anime a favor de consegirse cosas de ciclimo para poder estar a la altura pero la cuestion es que como Sugimoto tuvo la amabilidad de anunciar las cosas que Onoda habia estado comprando eran de la mas alta calidad y por ende bastante caras y por si eso fuera poco le habia mencionado a Makishima que se habia comprado un rodillo para entrenar en su casa preguntandole cuanto tiempo debia entrenar además del entrenamiento del club para poder subir su nivel si bien los rodillos no eran particularmente caros tampoco es como si los regalaran pero al parecer el chico de lentes no había dejado de comprar su mercadería de anime es mas parecía que compraba en mayor cantidad además ese día por Naruko lo habia invitado a que fueran a Akihabara despues de clases pues el cumpleaños de sus hermanos se estaba asercando pero el chico rechazo la invitacion

Explicando que ya tenia un compromiso al cual acudir ese fue el colmo que Onoda rechazara ir con uno de sus amigos al paraiso otaku era algo sin presendete por eso despues de que el escalador se fue corriendo del lugar todos decidieron quedarse para converzar sobre el asunto-bien oficialmente estoy preocupado-dijo Naruko dando de vueltas por el lugar como leon enjaulado-Onoda-kun esta actuando muy raro quizas este en problemas-dijo dejando caer sobre una silla bastante abatido mientras los demas expresan su acuerdo ya todos se estaban preocupando-pero que le puede estar pasando…¿y por que no, nos dice nada?-dice Makishima que estaba sentado en el piso el escalador estaba pasado de la furia a la melancolia con una velocidad alarmante al notar el cambio de actitud de su pequeño estudiante no era un secreto para nadie lo mucho que el chico de pelo verde quería a el chico de lentes por mas que el quisiera ocultarlo Miki que también estaba en el lugar se encontraba un poco arrinconada debatiéndose internamente si debía decir lo que había visto hace un par de días en el mejor de los podía quedar como una chismosa en el peor pondría a los chicos aun mas histéricos

La chica suspiro ella también estaba muy preocupada por su amigo así que decidió era mejor hablar antes de que fuera tarde-lo he visto hablar con Watanabe Keitaro con bastante frecuencia-soltó sin mas después de tal declaración un silencio sepulcral se instalo en la sala parecía que incluso mas de uno había olvidado como respirar Watanabe era lo que comúnmente te llamaba un chico malo salvo por sus excelentes notas no hablaba con nadie en la escuela y cuando se veía forzado a hablar con alguien siempre era con frases cortas y con un tono bastante tosco además de mirarte como quisiera arrancarte la cabeza por tener la osadía de dirigirle la palabra siempre estaba solo usando unos audífonos tarareado con un tono de voz que mucho describirían como lúgubre dándole un aire aun mas antisocial tenia tres perforaciones en la oreja derecha y una en la ceja izquierda su cabello negro lo usaba mas o menos corto salvo por su flequillo que cubría su ojo derecho resaltando el carmín de su mirada nadie sabia si ese era su color natural o usaba contactos por su actitud ni los profesores se atrevían a preguntarle usaba accesorios como cadenas, anillos guantes de cuero sin dedos solía faltar bastante a clases y no era raro que tuviera algunos moretones pero en especial los nudillos bastante lastimados

Por esa razón había rumores de que estaba metido en peleas callejera o que era miembro de alguna pandilla el nunca desmintió dichos rumores es mas parecía disfrutar de la habladurías ni siquiera Naruko que estaba en su misma clase y no se destacaba por ser muy respetuoso se le acercaba pues el chico era bastante intimidante ¿Por qué el inocente Onoda estaba hablando con ese tipo de persona?-¿lo estará intimidando?-pregunto Imaizumi que a pesar de que trataba de mantener su postura estoica habitual era mas que claro que también estaba muy preocupado por su amigo después de duda un momento alguien mas se hablar sobre algo preocupante que había notado en los últimos días-en un par de ocasiones lo hemos visto subir autos costos después de la escuela son al menos cuatro diferentes siempre con gente mayor creo que tres son hombre y una mujer muy elegante ¿verdad Ahoyagi?-pregunto Teshima el susodicho asintió con cara preocupada mientras el resto de los ocupantes de la habitación se asustaba aun mas si eso era posible-mañana lo seguiremos después de la escuela-declaro Kinjo el no era de meterse en la vida privada de nadie pero hasta el estaba a nada de caer en la histeria con el asunto de Onoda todo los demás asintieron de acuerdo

Al día siguiente como ya era costumbre Onoda salio del club corriendo tan pronto como pudo Aya que no tenia nada mejor que hacer y también tenia mucha curiosidad sobre el asunto esta escondida en la calle que se encontraba bajando la inclinada cuesta de la escuela por donde Onoda salía siempre por si el chico se iba por otra ruta lo cual efectivamente paso por lo que procedió a enviarle un mensaje de texto a Ahoyagi, Teshima y Sugimoto para avisarles después de mucha discusión el club había decidido que ellos tres saldrían temprano con el pretexto de comprar algunos suministros y seguirían a Onoda a una distancia prudente mientras le enviaban mensajes de texto con su ubicación al resto del club salía unos diez minutos despues al poco tiempo de camino el trio noto sorprendido como el pequeño escalador llegaba a una zona llena de bares hoteles con habitaciones que se rentaban solo por hora y unos pocos restaurantes pero el sitio tenia una atmosfera de que ningun sitio era apto para menores y la sorpresa fue mayor al notar que Watanabe estaba regardo en una pared cercana con clara cara de aburrimiento ninguno de los espias recordaba aberlo visto nunca con ropa de civil pero devian admitir que todos se lo imaginaban mas o menos como lo estaban viendo usaba pantalon entubado de mezclilla botas de motociclista con adornos metálicos playera un poco justa chamarra de piel con

Varias correas, hebillas y cierres por todos lados guantes sin dedos un gargantilla de cuero todo en color ntrío que lo hacia ver bastante pálido dado que su piel era naturalmente clara tenia un collar metálico largo su peinado usual lucia como todo un pandillero dado que estaban lejos ninguno de los ciclista pudo oír la conversación que entablaron los dos chicos cuando Onoda bajo de su bicicleta pero el de lente parecía disculparse a la vez que encadenaba su bicicleta domestica a un poste cercano Watanabe le tendió una bolsa de tela azul un poco abultada que el chico recibió con una reverencia primero saco de su propia mochila el estuche de sus gafas se las quito y las guardo después saco de la bolsa de tela un estuche de lente de contacto y se los puso se veía bastante bien sin las redondas gafas después se quito el saco y corbata del uniforme y los guardo en la bolsa de tela sacando de ella otra bolsa bastante grande que contenía unas botas a la altura de la rodilla de color azul marino con detalles blancos se quito los zapatos y se las puso guardando sus zapato en la bolsa las botas desentonaban bastante con el pantalón a cuadros del uniforme pero el chico se limito a quitarse la camisa blanca dejando ver una playera sin mangas de color

Celeste y sobre esta se puso una gabardina de color azul oscuro con un estampado dorado en la espalda y el interior púrpura claro que saco de la bolsa ahora el uniforme escolar era casi invisible se puso una larga bufanda celeste alrededor del cuello y se desordeno el cabello lucia como una persona por completo diferente tanto que Sugimoto sintió impulsado a tomar una fotografía cosa que hizo Watanabe hizo señas con la manos para que Onoda girara sobre su propio eje cosa que el chico hizo su acompañante pareció complacido por que asintió con la cabeza Sakamichi saco un ultimo objeto de la bolsa antes de meter toda su ropa descarta en ella un antifaz de color plata con algunas joyas falsas de color azul y un delicado diseño grabado en relieve en el al ponérselo sus ojos resaltaban bastante su acompañante le imito colocándose una mascara también pero la suya estaba casi completa dejando solo su boca al descubierto y esta era por completo blanca salvo por el agujero para los ojos que estaba delineado de negro dándole un aspecto teatral los dos se dirigieron a una especie de bar en un callejón cercano bajo la atenta mirada de los tres espías parecía no ser frecuentado por lo mejor de la sociedad

Para sorpresa el enorme tipo de seguridad no dolo se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar a pesar de que se había saltado la fila que recién se comenzaba a formar sino que actúo con cierto grado de respeto intercambiando un par de frases con ellos es mas los cliente que en su mayoría eran hombres un poco maduro no parecían molestos al contrario además de que mas de unos se comían al par de adolescentes con la mirada por mas que trataba de disimularlos dado que pudieron acercarse un poco el trío pudo escuchar como algunos mas osados incluso les llegaron a ofrecerles invitarles un trago ¿en que se había metido Sakamichi Onoda?


End file.
